


Inversion

by Dr_Scarified



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Trope Subversion/Inversion, absolutely no rape or non con, but it is dub con because of being trapped and in heat, but no actual sex, consent and communication, even though they will not do anything they haven't discussed and agreed to with clear minds, marked femslash because they're both really gay, trapped during heat, well okay probably a bunch of negotiated consensual non-sexual kink and some masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Scarified/pseuds/Dr_Scarified
Summary: Maggie is trapped with Kara. Before she goes into heat, Maggie makes it absolutely clear she doesn't want to have sex with Kara, no matter what she might say later, and no matter how scared she is that her declaration won't actually make any difference. But being Supergirl requires complete control, and Kara proves she can be trusted no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a/b/o tropes, sex pollen tropes and more. But in reading a bunch of them I couldn't help wanting to read about folks being overwhelmingly tempted and holding strong because Consent, instead of the usual 'being overwhelmingly tempted and declaring their undying love so it all works out'. So, I had a go at writing it.

In any normal situation, Kara would have politely ignored the hints from her super senses that Maggie was maybe half a day out from heat. But since they had both been trapped in a containment cell in an abandoned secret Cadmus complex for the last two days, it definitely wasn’t safe to ignore.

“Um.” Kara spoke up, wishing desperately she was dressed as Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl, so she had glasses to fiddle with. “So. How are you doing?” 

Maggie gave her the Look that her question deserved after two days imprisonment, even if they did have enough MREs for a month and a working tap for water.

“Yeah, yup.” Kara nodded. “About the same, then.”

Maggie gave her a tired smile. “I know things have been exciting in the half hour since you last asked, but I’m keeping it together.” 

“Sure. Not, um, feeling a bit warm?” 

Maggie frowned. “No, why? Do you think the air— ” she cut off abruptly as she processed. “Oh.” Her face dropped. “Shit, really?”

Kara figured that was rhetorical.

“I knew it was coming up, but...I figured someone would find us first. Or the stress would delay me.” She stood and started to pace. “Shit. You can tell already? I can’t even feel it. Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“Fuck!” Maggie ran her hands over her hair. The confirmation crashed down on her like a tonne of bricks. They had already been trapped there for a couple of days. Right at the start Kara had done everything in her super-power to try and escape, while both of them put also their heads together to try and think their way out. Nothing had helped. Cadmus had specifically designed this place as a containment for aliens.

So now she was trapped with her fiance’s alpha super sister. In the absolute best case scenario (apart from immediate rescue) Maggie knew she’d need to think of what she was willing for Kara to see, hear, or do to offset the worst agonies of her heat. Worst case scenario she wouldn’t get a say.

She must have been quiet too long, because Kara spoke up again. 

“It’ll be okay, I know it’s kind of horrible and awkward, but—” 

“Awkward!?” Maggie spun around. “Are you kidding me?” Taking in Kara’s confusion she groaned and rubbed her forehead. “Have you ever even been around an omega in heat before?”

“Of course!” 

“Have you been stuck in a room with an omega in heat that you weren’t dating?” 

“Well…not exactly.”

“Right. So let me tell you how this goes. I tell you now, up front, that I don’t want to have sex with you. We’re all agreed and fine. Then heat starts, pheromones are pumping, we’re both turned on, and I am begging you, trying to touch you, touching myself, telling you it’s torture and that you need to help out and fuck me.

“You figure, ‘oh she needs my help’, ‘it’s just a biological need’, ‘my arousal is just as bad as hers, I can’t stop myself’, ‘she must have changed her mind’, ‘no one would blame me’, ‘it isn’t anyone’s fault’, ‘she said not to fuck her but now she’s the one trying to go down on me’.”

“Rao, Maggie, no – I swear, I would never. I mean, you’re telling me now when you’re in your right mind that you don’t want to, I wouldn’t ever hurt you like that.”

“I want to believe you,” the detective grimaced, “but you said yourself you’ve never been stuck having to resist pheromones like that before. I guess it doesn’t make a difference either way. All I can do is tell you now that I don’t want to have sex with you, no matter what I might say while I’m in heat.” 

“I understand. And…well, I’ve never been in a situation _exactly_ like this, but…there are loads of omegas in National City. There’s _always_ someone in heat, and I can smell them a mile away. Omegas being in their homes, being behind locked doors, it doesn’t stop me from smelling them and feeling the call like it would for other alphas. 

“So in a way I’m resisting pheromones _all the time_. I know it’s not the same, but…” Kara shrugged, clearly aware that there was nothing she could say to really reassure Maggie but hoping to help calm her fears a little anyway.

“It isn’t the same,” Maggie agreed, “out in the world you can fly away if it’s getting too much. But, thank you. Knowing that does help a bit.”

“Oh, and it isn’t just pheromones,” Kara brightened as she thought of another example. “My powers make normal instincts and reactions dangerous all the time. Like if I get too excited I could hug someone to broken ribs. Or if I overhear some homophobic asshole while I’m out with you guys, if I get too mad I could heatvision them by accident. Or even with sex, I couldn’t just let go and react to things or I’d crush someone’s pelvis, you know?

“I know you think I’m kind of impulsive, but there’s basically no one in the world better at controlling their body in spite of their instincts, than me.”

“I…” Maggie broke off and decided she couldn’t move on until she asked. “You’ve really managed to have sex without involuntary movement of your limbs??” She was a bit too amazed by that to get on to the more important and serious point.

“Well, not exactly. And like, _internal muscles_ ,” she started blushing, “just, no one could stop them contracting. It’s mostly about knowing when to stop, to keep people safe.”

Maggie considered what she was and wasn’t saying, and decided that if they managed to get through her heat without trauma, she would ask Kara big-sisterly questions about this in more detail. 

“So, see? I have all kinds of practice at Not Doing Things. I promise you, I swear, no matter what you say or do, I won’t touch you sexually or let you touch me sexually.” 

“Well, thanks.” Maggie said. She felt the weight of knowing that Kara’s good intentions were worth nothing if she didn’t manage to hold to them. But there was nothing else they could say about that. 

“We should discuss other boundaries,” Maggie added. 

“Okay?” Kara tilted her head in thought. “But if we’re not doing anything, what other boundaries are there?”

“That’s partly up to you,” Maggie began. “Basically if I tried to do absolutely _nothing_ for my heat, it would be torture. I need to weigh the needs of my heat against my emotional needs and come up with a compromise, things that I’m 100% comfortable doing with you there. 

“That’s where your boundaries come in as well. Please, _do not_ try for any self-sacrificing bullshit here. The last thing we need on top of everything else is to be doing anything you’re uncomfortable with, I don’t want to push or cross any of your limits.

“So, we need to discuss boundaries – how we both feel about things like nudity, non sexual touch, masturbation, dominance, dirty talk, you name it – so that once I’m in heat we both know exactly what is okay and what isn’t.”

Kara looked a little wide-eyed, but she nodded. This was awkward, but it was kind of like a mission. She could do missions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be surprised that I made a story which was specifically about people not having sex, full of smut. But it still holds true to the stated purpose - they only do what they've agreed to do and none of it is having sex with each other.

It wasn’t until she was talking about her boundaries with Maggie that Kara realised she had never really had a conversation like this. Before she’d worked out she was queer (a word she decided felt like the best fit for her, as an alien whose culture didn’t really think of sex, relationships and gender in quite the same way humans did) it had mostly been a matter of fielding requests from the guy she was dating. Like, “Will you do anal?” “No.” “Come on, I went down on you that time…”. The few women she had dated since had mostly been more in-the-moment conversations like “Is this okay?” 

None of those relationships had lasted. Most people, unsurprisingly, took a dim view of her regularly disappearing in the middle of dates, not knowing it was to save National City. She guessed maybe if she had been in any of those relationships long enough, a conversation like this might have come up, but also had the feeling that clear discussions about boundaries of all types might also just be a particular priority of Maggie’s. 

When Maggie started to discuss the different types of not-sex they could do to help with her heat, Kara realised she hadn’t ever really considered how she felt about some of the things before.

How did she feel about being naked, generally? How did she feel about being naked near Maggie specifically? How would she feel about Maggie seeing her naked in a containment cell under fluorescent lights? 

Kara was amazed to find that she hadn’t ever considered questions like that about what she wanted in general terms (although felt it was probably a good sign that she hadn’t thought specifically about being naked around Maggie before). 

Almost all of the things Maggie mentioned Kara was comfortable with, although she did discover that she didn’t much like the idea of getting totally naked. Her top half she was okay with, but anything more felt uncomfortable. She might have agreed to that as well, if Maggie hadn’t been looking a bit suspicious at Kara being fine with everything else. She seemed to think Kara had a bit of a saviour complex, which was probably fair.

Discussing everything earlier had felt clinical and theoretical. But now the air was thick with the scent of heat, of need, of arousal. In spite of knowing it was artificial (or should that be ‘natural’? Unintentional? Scheduled? Kara decided to think about the linguistics of heat later) she couldn’t help feeling turned on. It smelt like Maggie wanted her, like an omega needed her, and Kara couldn’t help that it made her wet – just what she chose to do about that.

As they had agreed, Kara sat on her side of the room and waited for Maggie to take the lead. She was pretty impressed by how long the detective held out. She had already stripped down to her underwear an hour earlier from the sheer discomfort of higher body temperature, but was obviously beginning to battle her need to get off. She was seated, slouched against a wall with her hand between her legs and her knees together. So far the pressure had apparently been enough, she hadn’t been moving, but now Kara could see her hips begin to shift.

She wondered a little why Maggie was fighting it so much. When they had talked it over, Maggie had admitted to being a bit of an exhibitionist and being fine with someone watching her masturbate, particularly under these circumstances. Her reluctance now could just be a product of their situation – after all, being fine with it to manage her heat was a bit different than ‘on any normal day I might invite you to come watch me masturbate’ – but Kara wondered if it might also be out of fear that the Super would lose control and take what she was not offered.

Kara figured a reassurance wouldn’t hurt, and tried to put on her best Gentle Reliable Alpha voice. It was mostly the same as her Supergirl voice.

“Do whatever you need to, Maggie. I’m totally in control, sitting over here in my corner, not moving until we agreed. Not moving at all if you don’t want. I won’t hurt you. I’ll refuse to do anything other than what we already agreed on. I’ll do what you asked and make sure that you don’t do anything you regret.”

“If that’s your attempt at dirty talk,” Maggie whispered, “it’s actually really fucking hot.” She tipped her head back against the wall and finally let her knees drop open a little and her hand start to move, slowly stroking the length of her pussy and circling her clit. 

Kara wondered briefly if it was the trustworthiness Maggie meant was hot, or the restraint and obedience it implied. She decided not to ask.

“I fantasised about this, you know.” Maggie spoke up. “Before I knew Supergirl was you. The idea of the Girl of Steel with her X-ray vision watching from outside the building as a needy human got herself off, feeling guilty about spying with her powers but fascinated and turned on by the lesbian touching and tasting herself.” Maggie’s hips rolled into her hand, obviously still fairly happy about the fantasy. 

Kara’s ears went a little pink, but she was also kind of offended that there might be people out there thinking she would use her powers like that on purpose. There had been a few brief accidents, of course – sometimes happy screams and screams of fear sounded similar.

“Alex.” Maggie sighed. “God, I want Alex.” 

“She would be here if she could,” Kara felt compelled to say. “She loves you so much, Maggie. I’ve never seen her so happy or so relaxed around someone.” 

“Fuck, yes.” Maggie started trying to pull her underwear down with just her left hand, her right hand apparently not willing to move away just yet. 

Kara considered a super dash over to help tear them off and back again, but she had said she wasn’t going to move. So she wouldn’t move.

Maggie finally managed, and with more room and a better angle started fucking herself with slow hard thrusts. Her overall position actually looked kind of uncomfortable, and Kara considered carrying her to the bed where it was softer. Maggie had given approval for non-sexual touching, but...she was able to ask for a lift to the bed if she wanted one, and she hadn't asked. Kara stayed where she was, and realised she was starting to feel some alpha impulses to take care of the omega. Deciding to use that to both of their advantage, Kara focussed on how badly it would hurt Maggie for her to cross even the 'smallest' of lines. She focussed on how much she wanted to protect Alex and Maggie and keep them happy. She focussed on how the absolute best way to care for Maggie, was to hold to her promise.

 

Maggie was fighting not to tell Kara what she was picturing while she fingered herself. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than her aching need, but a small part of her still remembered that Kara wouldn’t want to hear how amazing Alex looked bent over and begging.

“Swollen and soaked,” Maggie panted, ignoring that part. The memory of taking her beta fiancé with a strap on was starting to blur a little though, as her hormones drove her to want to submit. The image of taking Alex wasn’t working for her anymore. 

Right now, she needed to be taken, held, protected, instructed, praised, _filled_.


End file.
